


Harry Potter The Warlock

by MalevolentKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Animagus Harry, F/M, Master of Death Harry, Metamorpmagus Harry, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentKing/pseuds/MalevolentKing
Summary: Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Master of Death, is a superhero. AU where the wizarding world doesn't exist.





	Harry Potter The Warlock

Harry Potter was confused. His mentor, Albus Dumbledore, the holder of the Warlock title, just died. But he left four things to Harry, the three Deathly Hallows and his phoenix Fawkes. He also told Harry to find Grindelwald and defeat him before he can do anything worse. So that's what he was going to do. He holstered the 15 inch Elder Wand, put the Resurrection Stone ring on, stored Invisibility Cloak in his string bag, and sheathed the sword that belonged to the second Warlock, the Sword Of Gryffindor.

After he did that he walked down to his room in the chamber of Hogwarts, the base of the Warlock and walked over to his entrance to the Chamber Of Secrets, his secret workshop made by the mentor of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, the original Warlock. He hissed the password in the language Parseltongue.

_"Basalisk"_

He walked down the stairs and into the chamber. It opened up into a big stone room with water flowing on each side and a huge bust of Slytherin. Fawkes followed him down into the chamber and landed on his shoulder. Harry absentmindedly stroked his feathers while walking towards his hidden room and opened it. Inside was fairly plain, with a twin sized bed, dresser, and a table with a bunch of journals and books on it, as well as a mannequin. The mannequin had a red and gold outfit with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows on it, a brown cape, and armored gloves and boots. He looked at it and chuckled a little, then took it off and put it on.

When he finished putting it on he conjured a mirror and looked at his reflection. His long messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and lightning bolt scar would give him away so he decided to change it up a little. He shortened his hair and made is blonde, then he vanished the scar, after that he made his eyes an icy blue color, and then changed his facial structure a little bit. Now instead of shoulder length black hair, he had ear length blonde hair. He smirked slightly at his reflection and walked out of his bedroom. Fawkes flew back down on his shoulder and trilled sadly.

"I know buddy, I'm gonna miss him too," he said softly while stroking his feathers, "but we can't wait around forever, we need to get to America, word is that's where he's going next. Can you bring me to Gotham?"

The phoenix trilled in affirmation and flew up and around, then presented Harry with a feather, which he grabbed. They both disappeared from Hogwarts in a blast of fire. When they both reappeared they were in a grimy and filthy alley. Harry scowled in disgust and walked out of the alley Fawkes still on his shoulder. He put up several notice me not charms around him and Fawkes, and kept walking down the sidewalk. There was an immense dark feeling from the sky but he ignored it in favor of finding Gellert Grindelwald. The sound of screaming people and grinding metal suddenly broke him out of his stupor.

Him and Fawkes exchanged a look and headed off towards the sound. There was a tower of black technology with random glowing red orbs and white veins. His eyes narrowed and he removed the charm. He held his hand up and gestured towards then tower. The phoenix understood the gesture and flew up towards it and started to sing. Harry felt a boost of power almost immediately and a feral looking grin took over his face. He took out the Elder Wand and ran towards the tower at top speed.

The sound of air whistling made him stop and turn around. A blue and red streak barreled into a building nearby. He whistled for Fawkes and he came down and offered a feather, Harry grabbed it and in a ball of fire they appeared where the streak hit. Fawkes landed on his shoulder and Harry walked towards the rubble. He was about to lift the rubble up when a hand came through it and pulled himself up. The man was 6'3", with large muscles, black hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a red and blue suit with an 'S' on the chest. It was Superman. Superman wiped the dust off of his shoulders and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Umm... Well, I'm looking for somebody and I came across that black tower." Harry replied.

Superman nodded, "What's your name?"

"Warlock, sir."

Superman's eyes went wide as the realization hit him like a meteor.

"What happened to Albus?"

"Grindelwald happened, sir."

He nodded with a sad look on his face, "So then, Warlock. You ready to deal with this problem."

Harry nodded and took out his wand. Superman picked him up and flew towards the tower with Fawkes following close behind. As they landed a door opened from the tower and a group of about 20 white blob looking creatures with a single red eye came out. The two of them exchanged a look and nodded. Superman flew forward and punched one back into the tower, Harry ran forward and drew the Sword Of Gryffindor along with the Elder Wand. The creatures started blasting at him and he dodged them with ease, he then stabbed the closest one with the sword and flipped over him. He aimed his wand at another one and let out a half powered Sectumsempra, the things head came off.

One of them stepped in the way of the sunlight and let out an ungodly hiss and backed up. He stopped and punched one of them in the face. The one that stood in the sun had pale looking blotches on his chest now. He smirked and ran forward.

"Flipendo." He said.

As soon as he said that the creature was thrown back into the sunlight and melted with hellish shriek.

"Sunlight!" Harry yelled.

Superman seemed to get it and grabbed as many as he could and threw them into the sunlight. They all started crawling back towards them shadow and only one made it, granted without his legs, but it made it all the same. Harry walked up to it and stomped on its head. Crushing it. He then turned to Superman

"Well that was fun." Harry said with a feral grin.


End file.
